To survive the zombies
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: Un infeccioso virus se ha comenzado a expandir por todo el mundo. Extrañamente este virus hace que la gente infectada se convierta en zombie. Un grupo de chicos tendra que sobrevivir a esta infeccion, y trabajar juntos para llegar a la zona segura. Si les gustan los zombies, accion, comedia y romance les invito a leer este fic, unanse a esta aventura (acepto ocs, hombres y mujeres)
1. Chapter 1

**Holi a todos ^.^ si les traigo otro fic, esta es una idea que se me ocurrio gracias a mi primo y a mi hermana, gracias a ellos que me dan inspiracion y ideas. En fin el tema de este fic sera "zombies" Asi como high school of the dead XD En cuanto a mis otros dos fics que tengo los actualizare pronto, les invito a que los lean c: Bueno no los aburro mas, he aqui el prologo. **

**PD: PEDIRE OC, AL FINAL DEL PROLOGO ESTARA LA FICHA XD**

* * *

Prologo:

¡Viernes de películas!

Era una tarde soleada en la ciudad Inazuma. En el instituto Raimon, una chica de cabellos largos hasta a medidados de la cintura, son de color negros, por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul. Sus ojos son expresivos y de un lindo color azul helado y brillante, los cuales hacen su mirada mas profunda e interesante, sus labios tienen un rosado natural, al igual que sus mejillas, y su piel es morena. Su estatura es mediana, y de cuerpo delgado y curvas elegantes y definidas, su nombre es Shion Kishimoto. La chica estaba cumpliendo un castigo por llegar tarde a clases y dormirse en ella, su castigo era limpiar todos los baños del instituto por una semana.

—Odio a la profesora Matsumoto, ¡La odio, la odio!—Decía la pelinegra mientras trapeaba el piso.

—Todos la odiamos—Dijo su amiga. Aquella chica de cabellos largos, hasta los muslos, los cuales terminaban con ondas, los cuales eran de color verde agua, tiene el flequillo recto. Sus ojos delineados negros, y de un bello color rojo sangre, que hacen que parezcan dos gemas, sus labios parecen estar pintados de un delicado color rosa, y su piel es color nívea, parece tan delicada como un cristal. Tiene un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, posee atributos un poco más grandes en comparación con las demás chicas, su nombre era Kisaragi Yuuna, la cual le acompañaba en sus horas de castigo.

—Podría haberme dado un castigo menos…Asqueroso—Dijo Shion haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Lo que pasa es que esa profesora te odia, ese es el problema, ella solo quiere hacerte sufrir—Le dijo Yuuna a su amiga

—Tienes razón ella me odia, y me hará sufrir hasta que me gradúe—Decía Shion resignada y llorando a cascaditas al estilo anime—Lo peor de limpiar baños es que ocupa mi tiempo, y también la idea de limpiar el baño de los hombres no me gusta mucho.

—Me apiado de ti querida amiga—Dijo la peliverde tocando el hombro de su amiga.

— Cállate Kisaragi—Dijo la chica sacándole la lengua—Por lo menos hoy es viernes, lo que significa ¡Noche de películas en el Sun garden!

* * *

Shion termino de limpiar a eso de las cinco de la tarde, de ahí ambas chicas se fueron directamente al Sun garden, para luego salir a comprar algo para comer mientras ven la película. El tema de la película de ese viernes serian: "ZOMBIES". Tenían preparado una serie de películas sobre zombies. En fin, ya había llegado la hora de ver las películas, los chicos se estaban acomodando, tenían de todo dulces, bebidas, pizza, palomitas de maíz, etc, etc.

—Aquí tengo las palomitas—Dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, largo hasta la cintura, y esta algo alborotado, y lo tiene cortado en capas, tiene un flequillo que lo lleva hacia el lado derecho. Sus ojos son de un lindo color ámbar, y su piel es clara. Su estatura es mediana, esbelta, delgada y con curvas delicadas, su hombre es Nagumo Hiyori, hermana gemela de Haruya.

—Amo estos los viernes de películas—Dijo Midorikawa mientras traía un bote con helado.

— ¡Quiero pizza, quiero pizza!—Decía una chica poseedora de cabellos cortos, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, y de puntas disparejas, los cuales son de un lindo color azul marino, tiene un flequillo que cae del lado izquierdo tapando parcialmente su ojo. Sus ojos son de un bello, y brillante color morado, los cuales brillan en su rostro, sus mejillas tienen un tono natural rosado, y su piel es blanquecina. Ella es de estatura pequeña (1,58) y posee un cuerpo delgado y con delicadas curvas, su nombre era Tsubomi Azami.

—Cálmate Tsubomi, ya comeremos, pero primero pongamos la película—Dijo Hiroto

— ¡Ahora, ahora!—Decía Tsubomi haciendo puchero, lo que la hacia ver muy tierna.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tierna?—Pregunto Hiroto rindiéndose y dándole un pedazo de pizza.

—Gracias Hiro-chan—Dijo sonriente la chica comiendo el pedazo de pizza.

—Ya comencemos con la película—Dijo Shion. Todos se acomodaron y la chica puso la película, verían 28 días después.

* * *

La película transcurrió tranquilamente, de vez en cuando había pequeños gritos de parte de las chicas. Al terminar la película comenzaron a conversar.

—Ame la película—Dijo Shion con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Seria genial que algo así pasara en la vida real—Dijo Haruya.

—Si, pero las posibilidades son nulas—Dijo Suzuno.

—Igual daría miedo—Dijo Azami.

—Pues obvio, quien no le tendría miedo a cosas muertas que caminan y comen carne humana—Dijo Haruya.

—Ya, que pesado—Azami le saco la lengua al chico.

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir—Dijo Hiroto—Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano para limpiar todo el Sun garden.

—Si, tienes razón—Dijo Hiyori.

—Ti, a mi ya me dio sueñito—Dijo tsubomi bostezando. Entonces los chicos fueron directo a sus camas, sin pensar que pronto sus vidas darían un giro de 360 grados.

* * *

**Taaaadaaaa! aqui termina el prologo ¿les gusto? ¿tienen algun profesor que les caiga mal? ¿les gustan las peliculas de zombies? En fin ahora viene la ficha, acepto tanto oc's hombres como mujeres.**

**-FICHA-**

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad: (16-17)**

**Apariencia: (detallado)**

**Personalidad: (detallado)**

**Arma:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Pareja: (Menos Fudo, Midorikawa, Suzuno, y Tachimukai)**

**Ropa: (casual, traje de baño, pijama)**

**Curiosidades:**

**Buenooo! eso es todo, manden sus ocs, tratare de actualizar pronto en cuanto me manden sus ocs, y ahora que se acaban las vacaciones, en fin, igual les inviito a que se pasen por mis otros fics jejejeje, hasta pronto, cuidense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiii a todos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso fic*-***

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi c: disfrutenlo.**

**PD: los ocs iran apareciendo de a poco ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Una mañana diferente

-Lunes en la mañana-

Había una chica caminando hacia la escuela, ella era muy linda, de una estatura pequeña, alrededor de 1,53, delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto. De cabellos largos hasta un poco mas debajo de las piernas, liso y es de un tono azul celeste muy lindo, y con las puntas pintadas rosa, sus cabello siempre los ata en una coleta alta, y ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres. Sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular, lo cual muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, y a la vez se nota su calidez y amabilidad, aquellos orbes eran de un color azul zafiro. Su piel color nivea, posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de una protagonistas de un manga shoujo y siempre lleva un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas. El nombre de esta chica es Yamamoto Shiokaze. La peliazul iba escuchando música, mientras tarareaba la canción que escuchaba una chica la sorprendió, tirandose sobre ella

— ¡Shio-chan!—Dijo alegremente la chica.

—Kokoa-chan, quítate de encima mío por favor—Dijo la peliazul.

—Oh, gomen—Dijo la chica levantándose y ayudando a su amiga. La chica recién llegada tiene el cabello color crema, con mechones de tonalidades grisáceas que se difuminan entre si, con destellos marrones a lo largo de su cabello, estos son completamente lisos y le termina justo en los hombros, co las puntas cortadas en diagonal. Su flequillo se divide en dos partes que le llegan hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, y en la raíz donde comienza la división de ambas partes, se levanta un poco. Sus ojos felinos son de un brillante color celeste, con la pupila negra, y lila alrededor de esta, son delineadas por sus pestañas largas y castañas, sus orbes destacan sobre su piel nívea. La chica tenía por nombre Akatsuki Kokoa.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?—Decía Shiokaze.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención—Decía kokoa.

—No importa, creo que ya me acostumbre—Dijo la chica sonriendo, Kokoa miro su reloj.

— ¡Vamos tarde, shio-chan!—Dijo la Akatsuki y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr.

* * *

Mientras que por otro lado, dos chicos corrían como rayos hasta el colegio, iban muy atrasados. Uno de los que corría era una chica, su cabello color abismo es largo y reluciente, sedoso a simple vista y suave al tacto, le cae en cascada hasta la coronilla de la cadera, adornando su silueta de bailarina y un flequillo completo cae hasta la parte de arriba de sus ojos color negro brillante y con unas pestañas largas y curvadas que los hacen resaltar, pero sobre el puente de su nariz y tapando ligeramente sus ojos se encuentran un par de lentes de montura cuadrada y de color carmín. Todo este negro en sus pupilas y hebras contrasta a la perfección con su piel albina, tan delicada y frágil como el pétalo de una flor y con unas ciertas pecas surcando sus mejillas y nariz, ella era Rumi Hiroshima. Y el otro que corría era un chico, es de piel morena, con algunas pecas en sus nudillos y mejillas, sus ojos son de color verde hierba y tiene de esas pestañas que cualquier mujer solo añoraría tener. Su cabello es color negro oscuro como la noche y lo tiene bien peinado siempre, sedoso y medio enrulado. Es de contextura delgada y tiene los músculos bastante marcados, es alto y fornido, su nombre es Shionora Takeshi.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!—Se quejaba la chica.

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión quedarme dormido—Decía el chico.

— ¡Odio correr y tu me haces correr!—Seguía quejándose Rumi.

—Luego te compenso, ¿Si?—Dijo Takeshi.

—Esta bien…quiero un libro nuevo—Dijo la chica.

—Okei, luego me dices cual quieres y te lo compro—Dijo el chico y Rumi sonrío—Ya estamos por llegar.

—Recibiremos un castigo o un regaño—Dijo la chica.

—Ya, si no volverá a pasar—

* * *

-En el colegio-

Los chicos que llegaron atrasados se quedaron todos en una sala, en esta se encontraban: Shiokaze, Kokoa, Rumi, Takeshi, y otros tres chicos. Todos los chicos estaban en hilera frente al director y comenzaron a murmurar

— ¿Qué crees que nos harán?—Pregunto un chico. Este chico era de cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene flequillo recto sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla, piel muy blanca que con el mas mínimo sonrojo resalta a kilómetros, ojos aperlados casi blancos, su figura es delgada y a simple vista frágil, es algo bajito y tiene algo de cintura. Fácilmente puede ser confundido por una chica, cualquiera que lo vea lo confunden con alguien de 12 años y ante ello suele sacar provecho. Su nombre es Uchiha Tetsuya.

—No lo se…todo esto no hubiera pasado, de no ser por tu culpa—Dijo Rumi.

—Ya dije que lo siento y que te comprare un libro—Dijo el chico.

—Yo casi nunca llego tarde, esta vez fue por que me quede dormida—Dijo una chica. Ella es una hermosa chica de agraciados rasgos puramente juveniles y femeninos. Su piel tiñe el precioso color dorado siendo así el color de una piel claramente bronceada. Hace un juego indiscutible con sus largos cabellos igualando el color de las rosas semi-blancas. Tiene las puntas teñidas (Desteñidas) en color blanco, aunque por semana suele cambiar el color de sus puntas (Una semana lleva el color marrón y a la otra un color celeste) lleva este sujetado en un par de coletas altas por detrás de la cabeza. Y un recto flequillo que apenas repasa sus ojos. Nunca se supo el color de sus orbes, solo se sabe que tiene un mal en estos. Generalmente en el día lleva gafas oscuras que nunca las deja, e incluso su padre pide permisos en los institutos para que siempre las lleve puestas. Por las noches se pone lentillas de diferentes colores, desde el Naranja hasta el Gris. El nombre de esta chica era Eris de la guardia.

—Yo no queria venir, me obligaron—Dijo la ultima atrasada con algo de rabia. Una chica de tez pálida, frágil al tacto, poseedora de cabellos de un tono cobrizo y ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus orbes son de un lindo azul eléctricos, a veces en su mejillas hay un ligero sonrojo, es de estatura mediana, cuerpo normal, delgada y de curvas definidas. Ella era Brittany Thiers.

— Señor director ¿Qué nos hará?—Pregunto Kokoa.

—Pues regañarlos no sirve, ya que lo volverán a hacer, así que no me queda mas que darles un castigo, así como lo hice con Shion—Dijo el director.

— ¿Y cual es el castigo?—Pregunto Shiokaze.

—Limpiar TODO el colegio por una semana—Sentencio el director y todos quedaron boquiabiertos, el instituto era demasiado grande.

—Pero…—Los chicos no alcanzaron a decir nada por que el director los callo.

—Sin peros…pueden retirarse a clases—Dijo el director y los chicos salieron resignados del lugar.

* * *

-Por otro lado, en un lugar oscuro alejado de la ciudad-

Se encontraba un laboratorio, y un sujeto alto, y con bata blanca experimentaba con cuerpos humanos, no se sabe si vivos o muertos, quizás están anestesiados y dormidos, o solo muertos. En fin, el sujeto le inyecto algo al cuerpo y este reacciono agresivamente, si no estuviera amarrado hubiera atacado al tipo de la bata.

—Mi experimento esta completo, es hora de ponerlo en marcha—Dijo el tipo y comenzó a reírse de manera maniática y desquiciada.

* * *

-Volviendo al colegio-

En la clase de Química estaban haciendo un experimento en grupos, en el grupo de Shion, compuesto por Haruya, Fudo, y Yuuna. Estaban mezclando algunos elementos.

—Esta bien, este con este, y este otro con ese de ahí—Decía Shion haciendo las mezclas.

— ¿Estas anotando las reacciones Yuuna?—Pregunto Fudo.

—Sip, esta todo anotado—Contesto la chica

—Esto es más fácil de lo que creí—Dijo Shion.

—Si, pero es lo mas aburrido del mundo—Dijo Haruya.

—Mejor cállate, si igual no hiciste nada—Dijo Fudo.

—Y dime que tu si—Dijo el pelirojo.

—Cállate—Dijo el del mohicano y así comenzando una pequeña pelea, cosa de todos los días.

— ¡Ya paren de pelear!—Dijo Yuuna, llamando la atención de los chicos, y estos pararon de pelear. En eso Haruya de lo aburrido que estaba mezclo dos químicos que no debían ser mezclados.

— ¿Qué pasa si mezclo estas dos cosas?—Pregunto el chico.

— ¡No, eso no se mezcla, o si no!...—Ya era tarde la explosión ya había ocurrido—Puede hacer una explosión.

—Creo que si me di cuenta—Dijo Nagumo mirándola de reojo. La profesora los regaño y les bajo la nota.

* * *

Luego de aquel incidente tocaron el timbre para salir, y todos los chicos se reunieron en la azotea.

—Al fin paz y tranquilidad—Dijo Shion acostándose en el piso.

—Si, al fin—Le acompaño su amiga Yuuna.

—Hola a todos—Dijo Shiokaze junto a Kokoa. Y así comenzaron a llegar los demás chicos.

— ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?—Pregunto Hiyori.

—Nos castigaron por llegar tarde—Dijo Brittany.

—Si todo fue culpa…—Rumi no termino su oración ya que fue callada por su amigo.

—Ya, no lo digas por favor—Dijo Takeshi.

— ¿Por qué los días tienen que ser tan comunes y corrientes?—Dijo Hiyori mirando desde la baranda hacia abajo.

—Y dime, ¿Qué quieres que te suceda?—Pregunto Suzuno.

—No los se, algún romance, o una aventura, algo fuera de lo común—Contesto al chica, y todos comenzaron a pensar, la chica tenia razón, a veces los Díaz se volvían monótonos, y eso se tornaba aburrido, algo faltaba en sus días, y pronto cambiaria, todo cambiaria.

—Sabias palabras de Hiyori-chan—Dijo Tetsuya.

—Alguien sabe ¿Quién hizo explotar el salón de química?—Pregunto Midorikawa, y Fudo, Shion y Yuuna miraron a Haruya.

—Todo fue culpa de ese niño de ahí—Dijo Shion mirándolo de reojo.

—Tenía curiosidad, debiste advertirme—Dijo el chico.

—TÚ debiste preguntar—Dijo Shion remarcando la palabra tu.

—Chicos miren esto—Dijo Hiyori con una voz seria, y todos se acercaron a ver por la baranda. Había algo extraño, un tipo caminaba extrañamente hacia la puerta del instituto, las rejas estaban cerradas, pero el sujeto intentaba entrar.

— ¿Qué carajos es eso?—Pregunto Fudo.

—No lo se, pero se ve muy extraño—Dijo Hiyori. En eso un profesor que pasaba por ahí se acerco al tipo, y este se le lanzo a morderle el brazo, el profesor comenzó a gritar del dolor cayendo al piso inconciente, todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que habían visto ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

* * *

**Aqui termina todo, en el proximo capitulo apareceran mas ocs. **

**¿Que les parecio el capi? ¿Que otra estupidez hara Nagumo? ¿volveran a llegar tarde los chicos?**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, pasense a mis otros fics ^^ que pronto seran actualizados, se despide Shion, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos c: he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo:3 espero les guste**

***ACLARACIONES* **

**Mako Kisagari tiene 16 años en mi fic xd siendo que deberia ser mas pequeña xd**

**He aqui el capitulo de este maravilloso fic :3 disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Comienza el ataque. Tratando de ponerse a salvo.

-minutos antes-

Dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos del instituto. Uno de ellos era un chico de cabellos negros azabache que van cayendo en puntas hacia los lados, con un par de melenas que van entrecruzados al lado derecho y dos mechones que caen a la altura de sus ojos dándole una apariencia rebelde y masculina, este llega hasta la media altura de su cuello con dos largos mechones que rebasan levemente esa zona. Es alto y de un físico atlético, delgado, pero con un cuerpo joven de corporales bien marcados, sin exagerar su condición. De unos rasgos físicos puros y varoniles comenzando con sus ojos bastante atrayentes de un color marrón muy oscuro acompañados de una pupila igual al color del carbón que le da un toque profundo y misterioso, una nariz afilada como recta y de buen tamaño junto con unos pómulos bien definidos que dan contraste a su piel morena de un tono claro que difiere su semblante donde siempre muestra un gesto burlón y atrayente, su nombre es Akeru Purotekutā Hogosha. Y el otro chico era de cabello color rubio, es un poco largo, a la mitad del cuello y un fleco que va hacia al lado izquierdo de su rostro un poco alborotado, sus ojos son verdes claros, es mediano, de tez blanca, sus labio de un tono rosado bajo, el era Luka Kozlov. Los chicos conversaban sobre algo que estaba muy de moda esos últimos días…Zombies.

— ¿Escuchaste el rumor de ese científico loco?—Pregunto Luka a su amigo.

—Si, ese tipo si que le falta un tornillo—Dijo Akeru.

—Convertir a la gente en zombie, que estupidez—bufo el rubio.

—Si, una completa estupidez—Dijo el de cabellos azabaches.

— ¿Tu crees en los zombies?—Le pregunto el chico.

—Pues me gustan ese tipo de cosas apocalípticas—Contesto Luka. Justo en esos momentos choca con una chica, esa chica era Natsumi.

—Luka, ten más cuidado donde caminas—Dijo la chica con seño fruncido.

—Lo siento Natsumi, no era mi intención—Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

—Idiota—Dijo la chica casi en un susurro. Cuando se disponía a irse se escucho un grito desgarrador de parte de un profesor, que yacía en el piso desangrado, muchos de los que estaban ahí quedaron horrorizados y fueron a auxiliarlo unos profesores pero cuando intentaron ayudarlo voltio a ocurrir lo mismo los profesores fueron mordidos.

— ¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?—Dijo la voz de una chica que se paro a ver lo que pasaba. La chica poseía cabellos rojos sangre finalizados en puntas desiguales de color morado hasta la espalda baja, piel nívea, ojos grandes de color morado oscuro y de una forma felina y con cierto aire travieso e irónico, labios delgados y pálidos, dientes blancos y afilados, su oreja derecha tiene dos argollas de plata. Mide 1,66, su cuerpo es delgado, posee una cintura delgada aunque sus caderas son algo anchas y su pecho es copa D, ella es Mishima Hanaco.

—Al morderlo se contagio, es como un zombie—Dijo otra chica con horror. Ella era de cabello, brillante y sedoso ante el tacto, de hebras finas y bien peinadas, cae como cascada por su espalda. De colores castaños claros, tirando a parecerse de color habanos, que bajo la luz del sol irradia destellos de color miel. Abundante y espeso. Su cabello de corte cuadrado, recto y completamente lacio, le llega exactamente a la altura de la estrecha, terminando en puntas prolijas y parejas que dan forma a un corte recto. Dos mechones igual de lacios caen encima de sus oídos, cayendo suavemente por sus hombros, llegándole a la altura de su pecho, terminando en exactamente una sola punta y enmarcando su rostro a la vez. Su flequillo desordenado, le cubre su frente pequeña, con las puntas disparejas y que le caen de puntas hacia sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, tapándole ligeramente estos mismos, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Tienen un brillo de bondad y timidez, siendo grandes y muy lindos, recubiertos por finas pestañas de color negro y finas cejas de color castañas. Su nariz, pequeña y respingona le da un aspecto adorable, de labios de color durazno. Facciones finas y delicadas, haciéndola ver de una manera realmente tierna, su piel es extremadamente pálida, haciendo juego con sus ojos. De estatura realmente baja para Su edad, confundiéndola con alguien de menor edad, su nombre era Takanashi Himeko.

—No me gusta lo que podría ocurrir—Dijo Akeru con seriedad—Las películas de zombies que he visto no terminan bien.

—Si, tienes razón será mejor irnos de aquí y conseguir algo para defendernos por si acaso—Dijo Luka.

—Idiotas, no seria mejor ir a avisarle a alguien mayor—Dijo Natsumi.

—Si haces eso la gente podría alterarse, mejor sálvate por tu cuenta—Dijo Hanaco.

—Mishima-sempai tiene razón—Dijo Himeko.

—Vámonos—Dijo Luka y los cinco chicos se fueron de ese lugar. Muchos se alteraron por esto y entraron en pánico y de apoco se fue expandiendo alrededor de todo el colegio.

* * *

Tres chicas corrían por los pasillos del instituto para encontrar un lugar "seguro" para esconderse de los zombies. Una de ellas era de un largo cabello que le llega hasta mitad de la espalda, laceo y abundante tan bien cuidado como una joya única de alto precio. Este a su vez compuesto de hebras puras peinadas en un disparejo flequillo que baja hacia el lado derecho. Va cayendo en diferentes capas de una forma tan desalineada que le da un aspecto claramente despeinado, donde sobresalen de él varios crines rebeldes que van en direcciones contrarias, lo que hace de ella un estilo insumiso. Sedoso y en conjunto bastante brillante, de un color negro semejante a la capa más oscura que se presenta en la noche, posee un rostro de semblante serio tallado con rasgos claramente finos donde sobresalen unos grandes ojos de color rojo rubí, que deslumbra de ellos un brillo tentador y misterioso, como si estos fueran hechos de la misma piedra preciosa antes nombrada, donde se puede notar sus oscuras y levemente rizadas pestañas que engalanan la parte superior. Su nariz pequeña y afilada encaja a la perfección en su atrayente rostro, donde también hace aparición un leve, pero evidente sonroso que adorna sus mejillas. Y sus labios, a pesar de no ser tan carnosos son suaves y de un bello y deseoso tono durazno. Una chica de una altura bastante considerable, alta, herencia propia de familia. Delgada al igual de un cuerpo bien torneado y sobre todo alineado a su ya completo desarrollo que hace juego indiscutible con su piel blanca llegada levemente a un tono pálido, haciéndola ver suave y frágil al tacto, ella es Takahashi Kurayami. Otra de ellas era Azurei Runa tenia ojos de color azul claros, fríos y penetrantes, cabello morado oscuro largo y con ondas, adornado con una trenza cascada, de piel blanca, estatura mediana y de apariencia delgada y esbelta. Y por ultimo estaba Kasandra Pain que es de figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de reloj de pera, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una nariz pequeña y algo respingona pintada de un ligero rubor, una piel tersa y pálida, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, inmaculados cabellos albinos como la nieve, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, ligeramente ondulados y de un tono carbón en las puntas, posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes y ligeramente rasgados de un color amatista con un halo blanco alrededor de la pupila en los cuales te reflejas como si fueran espejos al mínimo rayo de luz, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y albinas, junto a unas curiosas marquillas bajo sus ojos en forma de aruñones en posición vertical, haciéndola ver algo salvaje, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas de un tono rosáceo, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural , finalmente, labios carnosos y estrechos de una preciosa tonalidad rojiza, decorados por un par de piercing bajo el labio inferior en forma de cachitos pequeños.

—Malditos zombies—Dijo Kurayami mientras corría.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—Pregunto Runa mientras seguía a su amiga.

—Donde estemos a salvo—Respondió Kasandra.

—Pero aquí no estamos seguros—Dijo Runa.

—En cualquier momento encontraremos algo, y supongo que alguien nos vendrá a salvar—Dijo Kurayami.

— ¿Y si nadie nos salva?—Pregunto la de cabellos morados.

—Pues tendremos que escapar de este lugar e ir a un lugar mas seguro—Contesto Kasandra. En eso entran en una habitación donde estarían a salvo por el momento. Las tres chicas se acercaron a la ventana para ver como estaba el caos afuera, los zombies se comían los estudiantes, mientras otros trataban de escapar, pero igual eran devorados por los zombies.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?—Dijo Kurayami horrorizada.

—Es una intervención de un tipo muy loco—Dijo Kasandra que miraba seriamente por la ventana.

—Esto se salio de control—Dijo Runa—Tengo miedo—En eso tocan la puerta, las tres chicas miraron en dirección a la puerta.

—Abran chicas soy yo Sora—Se escucho una voz femenina desde el otro lado. La chicas abrieron rápidamente la puerta y su amiga entro—Gracias chicas, las venia siguiendo—Dijo al chica. La chica recién llegada era Hatoshi Sora que tiene el cabello rojizo castaño, que le llega a la altura de la cintura, liso y cortado en capas. El lado izquierdo es más corto que el lado derecho. Su flequillo es recto y tiene dos mechones a los costados que se levantan a los lados. Su cabello suele tomarlo en una coleta baja. Sus ojos son de color azul cielo y tiene la piel levemente bronceada.

—Que bueno que te encuentras bien—Dijo Kurayami.

—Si lo mismo pienso, esto ya paso los limites—Dijo Sora sentándose en un rincón ya que estaba algo agotada— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

—No lo sabemos, solo nos queda esperar—Dijo Runa.

* * *

Por otro lado Shion y alguno de sus amigos estaban a salvo en la azotea había bloqueado todo para que ningún zombie pudiera pasar.

—Tengo hambre—Dijo Midorikawa sentado en un rincón de la azotea.

—Todos tenemos hambre—Dijo Suzuno.

— ¿Cuándo nos vendrán a salvar?—Pregunto Shiokaze

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no venga nadie y tendríamos que enfrentarnos a los zombies—Contesto Hiroto.

—Esto es horrible—Dijo Hiyori.

—Tengo miedo—Dijo Azami.

—No tengas miedo Azami-chan—Dijo tachimukai y la abrazo para que estuviera tranquila, el acto del chico hizo sonrojar a Azami.

—Quiero irme de aquí—Dijo Fudo.

—Todos queremos irnos y que todo vuelva a la normalidad—Dijo Shion mirando por la baranda.

—Ahora que lo pienso no limpiaremos nada del colegio—Dijo Kokoa y todos la miraron de reojo—Que, no me miren así.

—No hayo la hora de que todo esto se acabe, ni siquiera sabemos si saldremos vivos de aquí—Dijo Tetsuya.

—Claro que saldremos vivos de aquí ya que trabajaremos en equipo para salir de este infierno—Dijo Shion con voz firme.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Luka con los demás corrían por los pasillos esquivando cuanto zombie se le apareciera.

—Estupidos zombies—Dijo Akeru que se defendía con una katana samurai.

—No hay ningún lugar donde esconderse—Dijo Hanaco mientras miraba los salones.

—Ya me canse—Dijo Himeko.

—Falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino—Dijo Luka. Justo en esos momentos escuchan un grito de una chica, era la voz de Mako Kisagari, estaba a punto de ser atacada por los zombies, en eso Akeru corta la cabeza de los monstruos salvando a su amiga Mako.

— ¿Estas bien Mako?—Pregunto el chico mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

—Si estoy bien…aush—Se quejo a chica que tenia un corto en la pierna el cual sangraba mucho.

—Bueno no hay otra manera—Dijo el chico y la cargo al estilo princesa. En eso llegaron a un salón donde estarían a salvo.

—Gracias por salvarme Takeru-kun—Agradeció Mako con una sonrisa.

—No es nada—Dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Y que hacemos ahora?—Pregunto Natsumi.

—Pues no lo se—Dijo Luka.

—Solo tendremos que esperar—Dijo Himeko.

— ¿Esperar que? ¿Qué vengan esos zombies y nos coman?—Dijo Hanaco.

—Pues no, solo esperar a que nos rescaten—Dijo Luka.

—Bueno en el caso de que eso no pase hay que estar preparados—Dijo Hanaco y comenzó a crear su propia arma, con lo que había en la habitación termino creando una garrocha con dos cuchillos amarrados con cinta adhesiva en las puntas—Estoy lista para matar zombies.

—Y-yo igual estoy lista—Dijo Himeko con timidez sacando una navaja de su mochila—De algo servirá.

—Alguien anda con algún botiquín de emergencias—Dijo Mako que todavía sangraba.

—Todos los salones tiene una—Dijo Natsumi y comenzó a buscarlo y luego de encontrarlo curo la herida de la chica.

—Gracias Natsumi—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

* * *

Volviendo con el primero grupo de chicas. Las cuatro chicas ya se estaban aburriendo y comenzaban a tener hambre.

—No aguanto más—Dijo Sora.

—No podemos salir de aquí, estamos desprotegidas—Dijo Kurayami.

—Bueno yo si tengo—Dijo Sora sacando de su mochila unas dagas—Me encanta practicar puntería con esto.

—Esto no nos ayudaría en nada—Dijo Runa.

—Yo estoy preocupada por Collie, esta sola en casa—Dijo Kasandra—Espero que este bien.

—No te preocupes, de seguro ella esta a salvo—Dijo Runa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la azotea. El sol ya se ocultaba y empezaba a correr algo de viento.

—Ya me dio frio—Dijo Eris

—A mi igual—Dijo Yuun

—Hay que regresar adentro—Dijo Shion.

—Podríamos regresar si tuviéramos algo con que defendernos—Dijo Haruya.

—Veamos que hay aquí—Dijo Hiyori examinando el lugar encontrándose con una escoba, y un par de palos de metal.

—Yo ando con mi katana de palo—Dijo Shion.

—Bueno manos a la obra—Dijo Fudo. Los chicos estaban dispuestos a entrar y enfrentarse a todos esos zombies para poder salvarse.

* * *

**Tadaaa! aqui termina este fic:3 espero els haya gustado ¿Que les parecio el capi? ¿Podran salir del instituto? ¿Donde iran luego? Todo y muchas otras cosas en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan, se despide Shion:3 saludos**

_**DejenSusReviewYvisitenMiOtroFicGraciasPorTodosSusComentariosQueMeDanMasGanasDeSeguirConEsteFicXDD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi a todo el mundo, mis queridos y hermoso lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capi, no se si podre actualizar el otro fic que tengo ya que mi querida hermanita no em queria pasar la compu, con suerte pude subir este, ademas de que tengo que estudiar y u.u **

**bueno ya no los aburro mas con mis problemas XDDDD**

**PD: ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIO!**

**AHORA SIN MAS NI MENOS EL CAPITULO DE "TO SURVIVE THE ZOMBIES"**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

"Buscando algo de comida...malditos zombies"

-En el capitulo anterior-

"_Mientras tanto en la azotea. El sol ya se ocultaba y empezaba a correr algo de viento._

—_Ya me dio frío—Dijo Eris_

—_A mi igual—Dijo Yuuna._

—_Hay que regresar adentro—Dijo Shion._

—_Podríamos regresar si tuviéramos algo con que defendernos—Dijo Haruya._

—_Veamos que hay aquí—Dijo Hiyori examinando el lugar encontrándose con una escoba, y un par de palos de metal._

—_Yo ando con mi katana de palo—Dijo Shion._

—_Bueno manos a la obra—Dijo Fudo. Los chicos estaban dispuestos a entrar y enfrentarse a todos esos zombies para poder salvarse."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

-continuación-

Los chicos se prepararon para salir de la azotea, se armaron con lo que encontraron en el lugar y entraron en el instituto que estaba lleno de zombies, su misión: llegar a un cuarto seguro y encontrar algo para comer. En fin los chicos pusieron manos a la obra y bajaron con cuidado de la azotea, al estar adentro no había señales de vida, estaba despejado. Los chicos avanzaron cuidadosamente por el pasillo, revisando cada salón para ver si encontraban algo de comida o mas armas, y también si encontraban a sus amigos y salvarlos.

—Ya esta oscureciendo, y necesitamos algo para alumbrar—Dijo Rumi.

—Si, y yo todavía tengo hambre—Dijo Haruya.

—Todos tenemos hambre—Dijo Hiyori. En eso se escuchan murmuros que venían de un salón, se escuchaba la voz de tres chicos.

— ¿Escuchan eso?—Pregunto Brittany.

—Si—Dijeron los chicos.

—Haber cállense para ver que dicen—Dijo Shion, y todos la miraron de manera graciosa—Que, no me miren asi, si ya saben como soy—Los chicos se callaron y escucharon atentamente, se distinguía la voz de: Kazemaru, Goenji y Kido.

—Son Kazemaru, Goenji y Kido—Dijeron todos, y entraron en el salón donde se encontraban.

—Hola chicos—Dijo Shion dándoles un gran susto.

— ¿Tratas de matarnos de un paro cardiaco?—Dijo Kazemaru que estaba sobresaltado

—No, ustedes se asustan muy fácil—Dijo la de mechas azules.

— ¿Cómo están a salvo?—Pregunto Goenji.

—Nos escondimos en la azotea, pero no podíamos seguir ahí para siempre—Dijo Tetsuya.

— ¿Tiene algo de comida?—Pregunto Nagumo.

—Pues no, ya se nos acabo—Respondió Kido.

— ¡NOOO, MORIRE DE HAMBRE!—Dijo casi gritando Nagumo, y todos le taparon la boca.

— ¿Eres idota o te haces?—Dijo Shion.

—Pues es un idiota—Respondió Hiyori.

—Si, lo sabemos, pero no cambies el tema Hiyori…No grites de esa manera, los zombies van donde hay ruido—Dijo Shion.

—Esta bien—Dijo el de pelo rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el grupo de las cuatro chicas. Runa caminaba de lado a lado tratando de no pensar en las ganas que tenía de ir al baño.

—Chicas—Dijo Runa.

— ¿Qué tienes? Deja de moverte que me pones nerviosa—Dijo Sora.

—Quiero ir al baño—Dijo la chica sin dejar de moverse.

—Dime que bromeas—Dijo Kurayami.

—No, no bromeo, enserio tengo que ir—Dijo Runa.

—Bueno, tendremos que arriesgarnos—Dijo Kasandra, y las tres asintieron. Las chicas se prepararon para ir al baño, no estaba tan lejos de su refugio. Para su suerte no se encontraron con ningún zombie.

—Ah—Dijo suspirando—Me siento mucho mejor.

—Ahora solo tenemos hambre—Dijo Sora. Luego las chicas se devolvieron a su refugio. Cuando estaban caminando hasta ahí, sintieron unos pasos, las chicas se alertaron al tiro.

—Chicas atentas, no se muevan—Dijo Kasandra. En eso se escuchan dos chicos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—Pregunto Sora.

—Somos Kageto y Toramaru—Contesto Kageto acercándose a las chicas.

— ¿Están bien?—Pregunto Toramaru.

—Si, estamos bien, ¿y ustedes?—Dijo Runa.

—Por suerte estamos bien—Dijo Kageto.

— ¿Tienen algo de comida?—Pregunto Kurayami.

—Si, creo que nos queda algo de comida—Dijo Toramaru revisando su mochila de la cual saco unos paquetes de galletas, a las chicas les brillaron los ojos al ver la comida y comenzaron a comer.

—Gracias por la comida—Dijo Runa y abrazo a Toramaru en forma de agradecimiento, lo cual hizo sonrojar levemente al chico.

—No es nada—Dijo el chico con algo de nervios. Luego se fueron a refugiarse al salón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros chicos. Mako ya estaba mejor de su herida, y los chicos habían decidido ir en busca de comida a la cafetería, que estaba en el primer piso, y ellos estaban en el segundo.

—Okei, Luka y yo iremos por comida—Dijo Takeru con su katana en mano.

—Yo igual voy—Dijo Hanaco mostrando su arma.

—Listo, nos vamos—Dijo Luka. Los tres chicos salieron sigilosamente del lugar, y con la alerta máxima. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta encontrar la escalera, mientras caminaban miraban por la ventana, ahí afuera era un desastre, los zombies caminaban sin rumbo por el patio, habían cuerpos descuartizados en el piso. Cuando se proponían bajar la escalera se dan cuenta de que había unos zombies comiendo el cuerpo de la persona, los chicos miraron horrorizados la escena, luego los zombies proponían morderlos a ellos.

—O no ni creas que nos morderás—Dijo Hanaco y ataco al zombie, estés cayo al piso, mientras que Takeru cortaba la cabeza del otro zombie.

—Sigamos—Dijo Luka, y los dos chicos asintieron. Al terminar de bajar la escalera, el pasillo estaba lleno de zombies, los chicos comenzaron a atacarlos a todo con el fin de llegar a la cafetería que estaba del otro extremo del pasillo. Takeru cortaba cabezas de zombies, mientras Hanaco y Luka los esquivaban.

—Son demasiados—Dijo Luka.

—Si, no podemos con todos—Dijo Hanaco mientras corría, en eso tropieza y cae al suelo.

— ¡Cuidado Hanaco!—Gritaron los chicos, un zombie se acercaba a la chica, su arma había caído lejos de su alcance.

—Voy a morir—Dijo la chica y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, justo en esos momentos una flecha atraviesa la cabeza del zombie impidiendo que atacara a Hanaco— ¿No morí, que paso?

— ¿Hanaco estas bien?—Pregunto Atsuya quien había disparado al zombie, también estaba Fubuki, pero el tenia una katana.

—Si, gracias—Dijo la chica y se coloco de pie—Gracias por salvarme—Luka y Takeru seguían combatiendo a los zombies.

—Sigamos—Dijo Takeru y todos corrieron hasta la cafetería. Al llegar a la cafetería; en donde para la suerte de ellos no había ningún zombie. Los chicos comenzaron a buscar comida, encontrando paquetes de papas fritas, soda, y carnes enlatadas, por el momento eso servia.

—Misión cumplida—Dijo Takeru y choco las palmas con sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Volviendo con Shion y los chicos. Estos seguían viendo cada uno de los salones para ver si encontraban algo, ese algo era comida. Haruya, Midorikawa y Yuuna eran los que mas se morían de hambre, buscaban en cada esquina de los salones.

—Necesito comida—Se quejo Midorikawa.

—Shh…No hagas tanto ruido—Dijo Yuuna.

—Pero es que es mucho tiempo sin comida, una, dos, tres horas y contando—Contesto el chico.

—Pero no necesitas hacer tanto ruido—Dijo la chica.

—A mí ya me dio sueño—Dijo Shion.

—Encontré comida—Grito Haruya y todos lo callaron.

—Idiota—Dijo Hiyori golpeándolo. En eso comienzan a escuchar gruñidos y pasos.

—Lo que nos faltaba—Dijo Tetsuya.

—Zombies, y todo culpa de Nagumo—Dijo Kokoa. Los zombies se acercaban cada vez más al salón. Shion estaba preparado con su Katana, mientras que Fudo tenía su palo de metal, y Tetsuya tenia otro palo. Al encontrarse con los zombies, los chicos quedaron con algunas salpicaduras de sangre.

—Me siento demasiado sucia—Dijo Shion sentándose en la esquina del salón algo cansada.

—Si, yo igual—Dijo Shiokaze y se sentó junto a su amiga.

—Pero ahora tenemos comida—Dijo Haruya y se repartieron entre todos lo que Nagumo había encontrado.

—Gracias al cabeza de tulipán no tendremos hambre por un rato—Dijo Fudo, y Nagumo lo fulmino con la mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Volviendo con las cuatro chicas. Ellas y los dos chicos se devolvieron al refugio, ya había oscurecido y no tenían mas comida, el sueño ya se estaba apoderando de las chicas. Eran como las diez y media de la noche, y las chicas habían tenido un día muy largo, y estaban cansadas. Sora se armo una especie de cama en el piso con su mochila, y ya estaba lista para dormir. Runa se había dormido en una silla y apoyada en una mesa, Toramaru la tapo con su chaqueta, ya que estaba fría la pieza. Kasandra estaba profundamente dormida, mientras Kurayami todavía estaba alerta, ella estaba sentada apoyándose en la pared, y a su lado estaba Kageto.

—Kura-chan se ve que estas cansada, duerme un rato, yo estaré cuidando—Dijo el chico con una calida sonrisa.

— ¿Estas seguro?—Pregunto la chica.

—Si, no te preocupes, tu solo descansa—Dijo el chico, y Kurayami asintió, y se cómodo para dormir, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo Kageto, y se tapo con su chaleco, en unos segundos estaba completamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el otro grupo. Todos estaban exhaustos, habian propuesto turnos para dormir, Mako, Natsumi, Himeko dormirían, y Hanaco, Luka, Takeru, Fubuki y Atsuya tomarían turnos, primero estarian cuidando Hanaco y Luka, luego Takeru, Fubuki y Atsuya.

—Esta bien, seran dos horas en las cuales ustedes cuidaran, luego nos despiertan y nos tocara a nosotros—Dijo Takeru.

—Esta bien—Dijeron Hanaco y Luka, y comenzaron con la guardia, mientras los otros tres chicos se preparaban para dormir. Luka y Hanaco conversaron las dos horas, para que no les diera sueño.

— ¿Crees que esto acabe pronto?—Pregunto Hanaco.

—No, lo se, pero me gustaría que si, no me gustaría que le pasara algo a las personas que quiero—Respondió el chico, y miro a sus amigos, y al final se quedo por varios segundo mirando a Natsumi con una calida sonrisa en su rostro—Todavía nos queda mucho que vivir.

—Tienes razón, seria entupido morir ahora, solo hay que saber como protegerse y poder resistir hasta el final—Dijo Hanaco.

—Me pregunto que estaba pensando ese científico loco al hacer este experimento—Dijo Luka con seriedad—Se muy pocas cosas sobre el tema, me encantaría saber mas.

—Pues yo se que este tipo estaba algo trastornado con los zombies, y comenzó a experimentar con animales primero, el tipo había estado mucho tiempo en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero se aburrió y se escapo, y se convirtió en un ermitaño loco—Explico Hanaco—Eso es todo lo que se.

— ¿Y sabes como se llama?—Pregunto el chico.

—No, en lo absoluto, ni idea de cómo se llama—Dijo la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Volviendo con el grupo de Shion. Ellos igual se estaban preparando para dormir, y tomarían turnos, pero solo serian tres grupos de dos cada uno, estarian Fudo y Shion; Shiokaze y Hiroto: y por último Takeshi y Rumi, esos eran los grupos designados, los demás podían irse a dormir. Azumi se acurruco en los brazos de Tachimukai, la chica no tardo en quedarse dormida, mientras el chico le acariciaba el pelo, ambos chicos eran muy amigos, aun que Tachimukai veía a Azumi como algo mas que una amiga solo que todavía no se daba cuenta. Brittany y Kokoa armaron una especie de cama en el piso y se acostaron ahí, los otros chicos se las ingeniaron para acomodarse como fuera para no pasar frío. Shion y Fudo fueron los primeros en quedarse de guardias, para su suerte no necesitaban de luz, esa noche había luna llena, y a la habitación entraba luz de esta por la ventana.

— ¿No tienes frío o sueño?—Pregunto Fudo.

—Sueño no tengo, me tome una bebida energética, eso me ayudara a estar despierta—Dijo la chica—Pero si tengo algo de frío.

—Ten tápate—Dijo el chico y le paso su chaqueta, Shion la acepto con gusto y se tapo

—Mañana saldremos de aquí ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Shion.

—Si, pero ¿A dónde iremos?—Pregunto Fudo.

—Pues no lo se—Respondió ella, y ambos comenzaron a pensar.

—Pues muchas de las personas deben de estar muertas, podemos ir a cualquier parte—Dijo Fudo.

—Tienes razón, y si nos vamos a un hotel, ahí hay de todo, ademas de ser grande—Dijo Shion.

—Entonces esta decidido, nos iremos a un hotel—Dijo el chico.

—Pero antes de irnos de este lugar hay que encontrar más sobrevivientes que estoy segura de que los hay—Dijo Shion, y así siguieron hablando por un buen rato, ¿Que sera de los chicos?

* * *

**CONTINUARA...TAN...TAN..TAN XDDD**

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿cuanto han durado sin comer? ¿que les deparara ha estos chicos? **

**TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! HASTA PRONTO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holisss querido publico :3 lamento mucho la demora con este capitulo del fic u.u es que no sabia como ordenarlo, pero ñee aqui tienen el resultado ojala les guste, no los distraigo mas, leean el cuarto capitulo:3**

* * *

_-en el capitulo anterior-_

— _¿No tienes frío o sueño?—Pregunto Fudo._

—_Sueño no tengo, me tome una bebida energética, eso me ayudara a estar despierta—Dijo la chica—Pero si tengo algo de frío._

—_Ten tápate—Dijo el chico y le paso su chaqueta, Shion la acepto con gusto y se tapo_

—_Mañana saldremos de aquí ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Shion._

—_Si, pero ¿A dónde iremos?—Pregunto Fudo._

—_Pues no lo se—Respondió ella, y ambos comenzaron a pensar._

—_Pues muchas de las personas deben de estar muertas, podemos ir a cualquier parte—Dijo Fudo._

—_Tienes razón, y si nos vamos a un hotel, ahí hay de todo, además de ser grande—Dijo Shion._

—_Entonces esta decidido, nos iremos a un hotel—Dijo el chico._

—_Pero antes de irnos de este lugar hay que encontrar más sobrevivientes que estoy segura de que los hay—Dijo Shion, y así siguieron hablando por un buen rato._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 4:

"El escape, encontrando sobrevivientes"

*A la mañana siguiente*

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y el grupo de Shion estaba desayunando lo que les había quedado de ayer, luego de eso se prepararían1 para salir de la habitación e ir a rescatar a los que estaban vivos todavía en el lugar.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Shion?—Pregunto Eris con curiosidad.

—Bueno mi plan es que rescatemos a todos los sobrevivientes que estén en el instituto, que estoy muy segura de que los hay—Dijo la de mechas azules.

—¿Y luego de eso?—Pregunto Brittany.

—¿Ven ese bus que esta ahí afuera?—Pregunto la chica apuntando hacia un bus que estaba afuera que estaba intacto.

— ¿Qué pasa con el?—Pregunto Rumi.

—Iremos hasta ese bus y escaparemos de este infierno—Dijo Shion sonriendo victoriosa.

— ¿Y donde nos iremos luego?—Pregunto Tetsuya.

—Muy buena pregunta amigo mío, y la respuesta es muy facil, nos iremos a un hotel que esta a las afuera de la ciudad, si ahí hay zombies los mataremos y tapearemos las entradas, de ahí veremos lo demás, pero lo primero esta resuelto—Explico la chica.

—Excelente Shion—Dijo Shiokaze y aplaudió.

—Eres muy inteligente—Dijo Kido.

—Oigan, ella no lo planeo sola—Dijo Fudo—Yo igual le ayude, lo planeamos juntos.

—Bueno es verdad, este plan lo ideamos ambos—Dijo Shion—¿Feliz?

—Si—Respondió el chico de brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto con el otro grupo, Takeru y Luka habían ido por algo de comida para el desayuno. Luego de un rato todos estaban tomando desayuno.

— Quiero salir de aquí—Protesto Natsumi.

—Todos queremos salir de aquí—Dijo Hanaco.

—Me siento sucia, necesito darme un baño—Dijo Natsumi.

—Todos necesitamos de un baño Natsumi-chan, no te preocupes pronto saldremos de aquí—Dijo Luka dedicándole una linda sonrisa que hiso que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

—E-esta bien—Tartamudeo ella.

— ¿Creen que hayan mas sobrevivientes?—Pregunto Himeko.

—Pues claro que deben de haberlos—Contesto Atsuya.

—Deberíamos de ir a ver—Dijo Takeru.

—No, ya salimos una vez y era muy peligroso—Dijo Luka.

—Esta bien, no vayamos—Dijo el chico.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con el otro grupo. Las chicas habían racionado algo del día anterior y desayunaron lo que les había sobrado, eso les serviría para sobrevivir por el momento.

—¿Servirán los celulares?—Pregunto Sora.

—De que nos servirá, si las baterías están muertas—Dijo Kasandra.

—El mío todavía no muere—Dijo Sora.

—Haber intenta llamar a alguien—Dijo Runa.

—Okei—Dijo Sora y llamo a Shion, marco el numero y este le decía como que estaba llamando—Si sirve—Los presentes se pusieron felices y luego contestaron.

_-Inicio de la llamada-_

_-Shion ¿Eres tu?_

_-Si, ¿Tu quien eres?_

_-Soy yo Sora._

—_Sora, me alegra mucho de oírte ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas?_

—_A mi igual me alegra de oírte Shion-chan…Si estoy bien junto a Kasandra, Kurayami, Runa, Toramaru y Kageto, estamos en el instituto en la sala de Biología, ¿Tu donde estas?_

—_Estoy en el instituto igual, da lo mismo en que sala este, Sora no te preocupes iremos a salvarlos, no se muevan quédense ahí, iremos por ustedes._

—_Esta bien Shion-chan, los estaremos esperando._

_-Fin de la llamada-_

— ¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunto Kageto.

—Me dijo que vendría a salvarnos, ella igual esta en el instituto—Contesto Sora.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—Dijo Kurayami.

—Si, muy enserio—Dijo Sora.

—Esto es genial, al fin saldremos—Dijo Toramaru con felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion les contó sobre la llamada de Sora a los demás y comenzaron a planear en como llegar hasta allá y ver como deshacerse de los zombies que encontrarían en su camino.

—Bueno chicos nos dividiremos en dos grupo para encontrar a mas personas si—Dijo Fudo y todos dijeron si.

—La sala de biología esta en el segundo piso—Sentencio Shion—Fudo, Shiokaze, Hiroto, Takeshi, Rumi, Goenji y yo iremos por el tercer piso mientras que el otro grupo liderado por Hiyori ira a la sala de biología en el segundo piso, ¿Entendido?

—Hai—Dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a prepararse con "armas" para defenderse de los zombies. Luego de que estuvieran todos armados salieron a salvar a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

~Con el grupo de Shion~

Los chicos fueron por el tercer piso, habían zombies en todas partes, Shion iba destrozando cráneos de cualquier zombie que se le cruzaba con su katana de palo; Fudo tenia un palo de fierro el cual atravesaba el cráneo del zombie en un parpadeo; Shiokaze tenia su navaja trataba de esquivar a todos los zombies, y si uno se le acercaba le cortaba la yugular, y hasta ahí quedaba el zombie; Hiroto tenia un puñal de acero que con un golpe en el rostro del zombie y podía llevar a quebrarle la nariz o la cabeza; Takeshi y Rumi corrían esquivando todo, Takeshi protegía a Rumi, cuando un zombie se le acercaba Takeshi lo golpeaba con un bat de beisbol para que no le hiciera daño a la chica; por ultimo Goenji usaba su fuerza de cuerpo para atacar a cualquier zombie…Luego de tanto pelear con los zombies y revisar cada salón, se encontraron con uno que estaba cerrado, y Shion dice:

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—Pregunto la chica.

—Si, hay muchas personas aquí dentro—Se esucho la voz de Takeru.

—Abran, soy Shion, los vengo a ayudar—Dijo la chica, en eso le abren la puerta y todos entran.

—Shion-chan es un gusto saber que esta bien—Dijo Luka.

—Que bueno que los encontramos chicos, ahora hay que irnos de aquí, iremos a un lugar mas seguro—Dijo Shion.

—Esta bien, deje que nos preparemos—Dijo Takeru, y los chicos se armaron para pelear contra los zombies.

.

.

.

.

.

~Con el grupo de Hiyori~

Todos los demás se fueron hasta el segundo piso, hasta la sala de biología. Los de este grupo no tuvieron que pelear con tantos zombies, ya que estaba algo despejado de zombies, la mayoría estaban agonizando en el piso. En fin el grupo llego sano y salvo a la sala de biología.

—Chicas hemos llegado a salvarlos—Dijo Hiyori desde afuera de la sala, luego les abrieron la puerta.

—Que bueno que están bien—Dijo Runa sonriendo.

—Lo mismo decimos—Dijo Yuuna.

— ¿Y Shion-sempai?—Pregunto Toramaru.

—El otro grupo y ella se quedaron en el tercer piso viendo si habían más sobrevivientes—Respondió Tetsuya.

—No te preocupes estarán aquí muy pronto—Dijo Eris. Y así fue luego de unos minutos el grupo llego junto a los demás sobrevivientes.

— ¡Llegaron!—Dijeron Toramaru y Runa con alegría.

— ¿Todos están bien?—Pregunto Fudo.

—Si, estamos todos bien—Dijo Hiyori la líder del segundo grupo.

— ¿Ahora que Shion?—Pregunto Kurayami.

—Bueno les explicare lo que haremos…—Dijo Shion y les explico el plan que ella había construido junto a Fudo.

—Excelente idea—Dijo Sora.

—Si, ahora solo hay que ponerla en marcha—Dijo Hanaco.

—Exacto, pero antes de eso hay que revisar todo el primer piso—Dijo Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

Entonces todos se volvieron a armar y salieron de la habitación para poder ir hacia el autobús que estaba en el patio. Todos bajaron hasta el primer piso, matando zombie que le interpusiera en el camino, y al llegar al primer piso comenzaron a buscar más sobrevivientes. En eso Brittany y Eris entran en uno de los salones encontrándose con sus amigos Genda y Afuro.

— ¡Chicas!—Dijeron sorprendidos ambos chicos.

—Oh, que bueno que están bien—Dijo Eris.

—Lo mismo decimos—Dijo Afuro.

—Chicos vengan con nosotras para salvarnos—Dijo Brittany sonriendo.

—Okei—Dijeron ambos chicos y salieron del salón.

—Encontramos dos sobrevivientes más—Dijo Eris.

—Estupendo—Dijo Yuuna.

—Chicos que bueno que estan a salvo, ahora saldremos de aquí e iremos a un lugar mas seguro—Dijo Takeru.

—Bueno pongámonos en marcha—Dijo Himeko.

—Si, será mejor que nos vayamos—Dijo Shion y todos volvieron a prepararse para irse y enfrentar a la multitud de zombies que les esperaban fuera del edificio. Al llegar a la salida principal todos se miraron entre si seriamente y abrieron las puertas, y los zombies comenzaron a caminar hasta ellos. El bus no estaba tan lejos de ellos, pero habían demasiados zombies obstruyendo el camino. Estaban organizados estaban algunos protegiendo el frente, otros por detrás y otros por los lados, y algunas de las chicas quedaban en medio, ahí estaban Natsumi, Mako, Azami.

.

.

.

.

.

Les costo mucho deshacerse de la mayoría de los zombies, pero llegaron a salvo. Luego todos subieron rápidamente al bus y se acomodaron.

—Estoy toda sucia—Dijo Natsumi.

—Míranos a nosotras—Dijo Hiyori con todo su uniforme lleno de sangre.

—Si, estamos llenas de sangre, de verdad necesito un baño—Dijo Eris.

— ¿Quién conducirá?—Pregunto Fubuki.

— ¡Yo!—Dijeron Fudo y Nagumo.

—Solo necesitamos a uno—Dijo Yuuna.

—Pues entonces que conduzca Nagumo—Dijo Fudo—Yo quedo de copiloto por si las moscas.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?—Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Nada, nada—Contesto Fudo haciéndose el tonto.

—Ya, vámonos rápido de este lugar—Dijo Kokoa.

—Si, esta bien—Dijeron ambos chicos y todos se acomodaron.

—Fudo ¿Tu sabes donde iremos?—Pregunto Haruya.

—Si, solo sigue mis indicaciones—Contesto el del mohicano.

—Entonces nos fuimos—Dijo el pelirrojo y se puso en marcha. Nagumo conducio hasta el hotel que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por ese lado no habían muchos zombies, además el hotel estaba protegido por una reja, ahora tenían que revisar si habían mas zombies ahí dentro ¿Qué pasara ahora?

* * *

**Bueno este fue el maravilloso capitulo, he aqui las preguntas ^^ **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que pasara en el hotel (oumm 1313...ok no :3)? ¿Habra romance? (opinen si) **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora que tengo su atencion tengo un nuevo fic y necesito de ocs tanto hombres como mujeres, manden sus fichas:3 y eso es todo, ahora si me despido, no olviden de dejar sus comentario y opiniones, nos vemos, bye, saludos, se despide Shion.**


End file.
